<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hero's Welcome by firebird68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416003">A Hero's Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68'>firebird68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/F, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Knocked up, Multi, Threesome, Titfuck, blowjob, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impa shows Zelda how to properly thank Link for saving the kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hero's Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side note: This story was written with the character models/descriptions based on The Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity game. That might help you better visualize stuff.</p><p>Thanks!<br/>firebird68</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Princess Zelda. It seems the kingdom is safe once again.”</p><p>Zelda looked up at the sound of the voice approaching her and saw that it was Impa. She walked over and took a seat across the table, leaning back in her chair.</p><p>“Yes, we were very fortunate.” Zelda responded. “It’s mostly thanks to Link, of course. I don’t know what we would do without him.”</p><p>“He’s quite the warrior.” Impa agreed. “Have you thanked him?”</p><p>“Yes, I held a formal dinner in his honor and officially thanked him after his latest return.”</p><p>Impa opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“Well…yes.” Zelda said, confused. “Should I have done something different? Perhaps a tournament in his name? Or build a statue in the center of the kingdom?”</p><p>Impa sighed and massaged her temple.</p><p>“Good lord, girl. That’s not how you properly thank a man for saving you time after time. For Hyrule’s sake, how many occasions has he beaten back the forces of darkness and all you did was formally thank him?” she added air quotations around the final words.</p><p>“Well, what would you suggest instead?” Zelda asked, completely lost.</p><p>“Come, girl.” Impa stood and beckoned to Zelda to follow. “I will show you how you give proper thanks to a warrior. Where is Link?”</p><p>“I do not know. He rarely stays inside the kingdom.”</p><p>“Well, let us see if we can track him down. He’s probably doing something important.”</p><p> </p><p>Link was sitting under a tree. The lush, green leaves cast a cool, calming shade over him and blocked out the hot, mid-day sun. He was lying in the grass of a knoll just outside the city and chewing on a piece of wheat. It was a beautiful day, he was relaxing on a hill overlooking the picturesque valley, and evil had been beaten back again. What more could he ask for? The cushiony grass was so soft, he could almost just…fall…asleep….</p><p>A harsh voice snapped him from his nap.</p><p>“Seriously? You’re sleeping under a tree? We’ve been looking for you for hours!”</p><p>Sitting up and wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth, Link saw Impa standing there, hands on her hips, looking a tad bit annoyed. Zelda was standing off to the side behind her looking slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Impa, I thought we were here to thank him, not yell at him.” Zelda muttered.</p><p>“Of course.” Impa turned to the princess. “Take off your shirt.”</p><p>Zelda’s jaw dropped in astonishment at Impa’s suggestion.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” she stammered.</p><p>Impa rolled her eyes and grasped them hem of her own shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the ground.</p><p>“Do I need to write it down for you? Take off your shirt.”</p><p>Zelda’s cheeks flushed red and she cast her eyes down to her feet as Impa’s large, firm breasts bounced into view.</p><p>“Impa!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“This is how you properly thank a hero, princess.” Impa explained, striding over to the red-faced girl.</p><p>She stepped behind Zelda and took hold of the bottom of her blue shirt, pulling it up and exposing her toned abs.</p><p>“Raise your arms.” She instructed.</p><p>Zelda reluctantly did as she was told and Impa removed her shirt, baring the girl’s more modest perky C-cups. Zelda crossed her arms over her chest, covering herself in embarrassment, but Impa just gently pried her hands down to her side.</p><p>Link was in shock. He hadn’t moved the entire time and was still laying there, staring, dumbfounded, at the two beautiful and now topless women that were facing him. This was absolutely the last thing on this planet that he had expected to have happen to him today. He gulped as he felt his cock stirring in his pants, straining to get out of its confines.</p><p>Impa took Zelda’s hand and led her towards where Link was lying. She knelt on one side of the prone hero and directed for Zelda to mimic her. Zelda hesitated but dropped to her knees on the other side of Link as Impa reached for the waistband of his pants.</p><p>“Watch, I’ll prove my point.” Impa said, pulling Link’s pants down to the middle of his thighs and dodging as his long, hard dick sprung free and nearly struck her in the eye.</p><p>“Whoa!” she laughed. “That was a close one! See? He’s already hard as can be. This is exactly what a man like him wants and deserves. Wrap your hand around it.”</p><p>Zelda stared, transfixed at the impressive tool that was now throbbing in front of her. She didn’t resist as Impa took her wrist and guided her hand towards it. She felt her knuckles bump into the smooth shaft and opened her fingers to take him in her grip. A moan escaped Link’s lips as he felt Zelda’s soft, warm hand encircle him and his legs twitched.</p><p>“Are…are they all this…big?” Zelda asked, her eyes still locked on Link’s groin.</p><p>“Of course not.” Impa scoffed. “This is what a hero’s cock looks like. Give it a lick.”</p><p>Mesmerized, Zelda leaned down and extended her tongue. She paused and looked up at Impa, who nodded encouragingly. Returning her focus, she tenderly ran her tongue over him, beginning at the base and ending the motion at the tip. She felt a tremor run through Link as her soft appendage caressed his glans and a thrill went through her. She looked back up to Impa for approval.</p><p>“Very good.” Impa praised. “Continue.”</p><p>Zelda returned her tongue to Link’s pole and repeated the process. She slowly dragged her way up to his tip again and again, resulting in more groans of pleasure from Link. Pausing to catch her breath, she gently stroked his full length with her tiny hand and gasped as a crystal-clear drop of pre-cum appeared at the top.</p><p>“Give it a taste.” Impa urged.</p><p>Extending her pink tongue, Zelda caught the drip and brought it into her mouth. It was salty and slightly tangy, but sweet as well. She liked it. Eager for more, she started stroking him again, a bit faster, and was rewarded with a slight stream of the clear fluid. Leaning forward, she greedily lapped it up and swallowed it down, her eyes shining.</p><p>“Well, someone’s eager, aren’t we?” chuckled Impa. “Now put it in your mouth and suck on it. Move your lips over it.”</p><p>Opening her mouth, Zelda captured the head of Link’s penis and wrapped her lips just under it. Going off Impa’s words, she applied suction and moved downwards, taking him deeper in her wet opening. She could taste the pre-cum now flowing freely in her and swallowed continuously, enjoying its taste. Going a little bit further, she gagged as she felt his tip poke the back of her mouth and rose off of him, coughing slightly.</p><p>“You’re still a beginner.” Impa explained. “Here, let me show you what someone with a little experience can do.”</p><p>Shooing Zelda away, Impa bent down and went to work on the long rod, bobbing her head and letting saliva drip down the length of it. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head steadily. Zelda watched in awe as the woman slowly swallowed the long cock. Inch after inch disappeared between her lips until all nine were out of sight and she was kissing the base. Tucking a loose strand of her stark white hair behind her ear, she shot a Link’s equally astonished face a wink and pulled back off him. Glancing at Zelda’s amazed face, she laughed and wiped some spit off her chin.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Zelda demanded.</p><p>“Do you want me to show you how?” Impa chuckled.</p><p>“Yes!” Zelda nodded vigorously. “Show me.”</p><p>“Okay. But it won’t be easy your first time, got it?”</p><p>Zelda shook her head in affirmation and re-captured Link’s head in her mouth, awaiting instructions from Impa.</p><p>“Okay, suck him for a minute or so and let your saliva run down him.” Impa coached.</p><p>Zelda complied, allowing the building drool in her mouth to escape past her lips and run down towards Link’s balls.</p><p>“Now, take a deep breath, and go straight down. Don’t stop or pause and relax your throat. You need to push past your gag reflex.”</p><p>Zelda swallowed once and took Link deeper, copying what she had seen Impa do earlier. She felt the solid tip press against her throat and reflexively recoiled, choking. She reset and tried to push past the barrier but was once again unsuccessful. Her eyes tearing up, she pulled back and coughed, looking to Impa for advice.</p><p>“Here, I’ll give you a bit of assistance this time.” The woman said. “It’s not going to be comfortable, but it will be satisfying for you and heavenly for him.”</p><p>Nodding and blinking back tears, Zelda returned to Link’s dick and drooled down the length, coating him in the slick liquid. She felt Impa’s hands come to rest on the back of her head and gently wrap themselves in her blonde hair.</p><p>“Okay, try again.” Impa instructed.</p><p>Zelda bobbed her head downward and felt as the tip struck her gag reflex. Her body reflexively tried to recoil but Impa’s grip tightened on her head and jammed her downward, corking the head in her throat. Zelda choked and gagged violently as Impa’s strong arms persistently forced her down, spearing her mouth on the thick shaft. She clenched her eyes shut tight, feeling the hard rod stretch her esophagus painfully until her lips eventually bumped against his base and her nose brushed his navel.</p><p>She involuntarily tried to pull her head backwards, her throat convulsing and swallowing constantly, but Impa held her fast. Seeing the girl struggling, she leaned down next to her ear.</p><p>“Relax.” She whispered. “Calm yourself and focus. Now, open your eyes. This is the best part. Look at your hero’s face.”</p><p>Zelda centered herself, fighting back retches and cracked her watering eyes open. Her gaze locked on Link’s face staring down at her and her heart fluttered. She had never seen a look like that on Link’s face before. His expression was a vibrant painting of astonishment, lust, blissful pleasure, and love. He reached down and stroked her cheek, still half froze in utter amazement. Impa had been right. This was the best part. However, she was running out of oxygen quickly now and her hand tapped Impa’s thigh urgently.</p><p>Impa finally relented and released her grip, allowing Zelda to pry herself back up as her neck returned to its original, slim shape. She leaned to the side, coughing and choking as Impa rubbed her back soothingly. Wiping her eyes with her discarded shirt, she hacked once more and wiped her mouth. Impa was smiling at her warmly.</p><p>“Wasn’t that worth it, princess?” she asked.</p><p>Zelda nodded and glanced back at Link, who was still staring at her in shock.</p><p>“With a bit more practice, you’ll be a pro at it. For now, just relax and take a breath while I show you another trick.”</p><p>Zelda caught her breath and watched intently as Impa leaned over Link’s lap. Lifting his slick penis with one hand, she pressed it between her large breasts and squeezed them around him, covering most of his length in her pillowy cleavage. With her boobs squished between both of her hands, she began moving her torso up and down, stroking him with her creamy melons and listening to the delighted grunts and groans that came from Link.</p><p>Zelda watched in fascination, never having seen or heard of anything like this before. Impa’s impressive bust was wrapped entirely around Link’s thick cock and his hips were thrusting up into her, matching her movements. Looking down at her own boobs, Zelda suddenly felt a twinge of jealous embarrassment. Link was clearly enjoying himself, but her tits were not big enough to perform an act like that. Impa followed Zelda’s line of sight and her eyes softened.</p><p>“Don’t worry, girl.” She offered. “My breasts were smaller than yours when I was your age. Give it a few years and they’ll grow.”</p><p>Surprised at how easily Impa had guessed her thoughts, Zelda’s cheeks flushed, and she snapped her attention back to what was going on. Impa paused to drop a string of saliva down into her cleavage, re-lubricating her chest and resumed stroking with her breasts. Zelda subconsciously licked her lips as she saw a large drop of pre-cum building at the tip of his cock again. Noticing the gleam in her eye, Impa laughed and dipped her head, indicating with her chin at her chest. Zelda eagerly took the invitation and lunged forward, putting her head in Impa’s substantial cleavage to suck in Link’s cock head and swallow down the sweet fluid.</p><p>When she had enjoyed the last of it, Zelda lifted herself back up and Impa parted her tits, letting the heavy dick slap down against Link’s stomach. Rising from her knees, Impa stepped over Link and stood next to Zelda. She put her hands on the blonde girl’s shoulders and gently lowered her onto her back. Zelda was puzzled but didn’t resist as Impa dropped her leather pants and then slid Zelda’s off as well, leaving the princess fully naked and laying on her back next to Link.</p><p>Impa spread Zelda’s smooth legs and laid down between them, her head positioned with a smooth thigh on either side. Her eyes never breaking contact with Zelda’s, she lowered her head and extended her tongue to lick the blonde’s wet pussy from bottom to top. Zelda yipped and moaned as she felt Impa’s oral muscle tickle her clit.</p><p>Grinning at the response, Impa carried on, eating out the trembling girl with the skill of a pro. Within minutes, she had the princess writhing and crying out in ecstasy as she approached her orgasm. Inserting one of her slender fingers into the sopping entrance, Impa stroked and massaged Zelda’s G-spot rapidly. Zelda squeaked and her pupils dilated as her orgasm rushed through her. She shook and screamed, fluid gushing onto Impa’s tongue. Her thighs reflexively clamped on the white-haired woman’s head, trapping her in a vice. Impa didn’t stop or pause, her tongue and finger working in tandem to drive the girl crazy.</p><p>Her body going limp, Zelda’s legs released Impa’s head and she spasmed, riding the finishing waves of pleasure. Impa flicked her tongue over Zelda’s clit once more in search of a cute yelp, which she got, and sat back on her haunches. She looked over the overwhelmed girl, satisfied at a job well done. Smiling, she beckoned to Link, who had been sitting to the side, watching intently. He stood and stripped off his clothing before dropping to his knees and taking the place that she had just occupied, his hard rod pointed right at Zelda’s entrance.</p><p>Zelda caught her breath and pushed her messy blonde hair out of her face, raising her head from the grass to find Link now between her legs. She bit her lip, realizing what was about to happen, and shivered in anticipation. Impa laid down beside Zelda and grasped Link’s shaft, guiding his tip to her wet opening. Zelda whined as she rubbed it up and down her slit, teasing her and making her squirm. Impa finally directed his tip to rest just outside her pussy and blew a kiss and a wink at Link.</p><p>Placing his hands on either side of the prone princess, Link pushed inside of her. She tensed up and inhaled sharply as he delved deeper inside her. He was very thick, far thicker than the few objects she had experimented with before, and he spread her walls almost painfully. As he came to rest, fully ensconced in her, Impa held up her hand, indicating that he should pause and allow the tiny, tight princess to accustom herself to his girth.</p><p>Bringing her hand down to where the two young lovers were adjoined, Impa used three fingers to play with Zelda’s clit, making her whimper. As Impa’s soothing fingers worked their magic, her muscles relaxed and the discomfort from the large intrusion faded. Biting her lip, Zelda met Link’s asking eyes and she nodded her head, signaling that it was okay for him to begin moving. Pivoting his hips, Link slowly pulled out, his length dragging on Zelda’s velvety walls.</p><p>He pressed back into her, driving his full length deep into her pussy once again. This time went much easier and Zelda’s verbal response was far more pleasurable. Encouraged by the positive reaction, Link commenced a steady movement, fucking the little blonde slowly, but firmly. He established a constant rhythm that brought with it cries of pleasure from his partner.</p><p>Becoming more and more enthusiastic, he increased his speed. The sound of slapping flesh filled the air, the sharp, erotic noise the result of each collision of their hips. Sweat dripped from Link’s body and joined the droplets on Zelda’s heaving chest. Convinced that her strategy had worked, Impa stopped stroking Zelda’s clit and moved up next to her. Taking the panting blonde’s face in her hands, she drew the young girl into a kiss. Zelda was apprehensive at first, but she let her inhibitions go and returned the passionate embrace.</p><p>Impa was quite engaged in her royal lip-lock, but she carefully listened to Link’s grunts and groans. They gradually increased in frequency and urgency, signaling that he was nearing his release. Breaking off the kiss, Impa looked up at him.</p><p>“Cum inside of her.” She said.</p><p>The young couple looked at her with flabbergasted expressions at that bombshell, but they didn’t stop fucking.</p><p>“But…” Zelda stammered, breathlessly. “Won’t I get pregnant?”</p><p>“Of course, my girl.” Impa cupped the girl’s cheek. “This is how you thank your hero. Bear him a child. Make Link your king and give birth to the next generation of warriors.”</p><p>Zelda’s wide eyes drifted over to the man on top of her and up to his face. Her heart melted at the loving, longing look he wore, waiting for her response.</p><p>“Z…Zelda?” he asked.</p><p>After another moment of hesitation, she dipped her head in confirmation and pulled his face down to hers. Link exploded into her as their lips met. They moaned into one another’s mouth as he pumped a heavy stream of potent cum into her fertile depths. Zelda felt the warm liquid splash against her cervix and wrapped her legs around him, holding him within her and came, too. Her pussy contracted and tightened around him, milking his balls for all they had. Shot after shot fired off, filling her to the brim with the hot, white fluid. Impa smiled in satisfaction as she watched the two of them climaxing together.</p><p>When they finally both finished cumming, Link laid on top of Zelda, both of them panting and coming down from their peak. They shared a long, sloppy, breathless kiss before Link rose and pulled his softening cock from her. A stream of white cum followed him and dripped down Zelda to pool on the grass. The three of them rested on the grassy hill, watching the last of the sunset sink behind the horizon and got dressed to head back to the kingdom.</p><p>That had been eight months ago. Link was out of the kingdom on another journey to strike down an evil force, as he had done so many times before. Zelda gazed out the castle window wondering if he had succeeded yet. Looking down at her swollen belly, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she rubbed her mid-section, anticipating the hero their child would grow up to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>